Type-29 Close Support Fighter
|width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*Heavy Needle Cannon *Plasma Cannons (2) *Stasis cannon |complement= |crew=*1 Pilot |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse=Unknown |role=Anti-Aircraft |counterpart= AV-22 Sparrowhawk |era=Human-Covenant war |affiliation=Covenant }} The Type-29 Close Support Fighter, more commonly identified as the Vampire by the UNSC, is a Covenant close-support and air interdiction aircraft. A common sight during the early years of the Human-Covenant war, the Vampire's role was eventually eclipsed by vehicles with superior firepower and versatility as the war turned from evenly-matched engagements to clean-up and genocide. Overview The Vampire was especially prevalent during battles which saw large numbers of enemy aircraft. Its primary weapon for aerial warfare was a Heavy Needle Cannon, a variation of typical Covenant "needle" technology which can shoot down enemy aircraft in seconds. Two side-mounted mid-grade Plasma Cannons are used to target ground forces and automatically track and fire on targets by way of an actuator plug, allowing the pilot to intermittently control them. However, its most unusual piece of equipment is a Stasis cannon, which renders a target machine immobile and their weapons inert. Enemy aircraft hit by the stasis cannon will crash into the ground.[http://www.halowars.com/GameInfo/Summit.aspx#Vampire Halo Wars: Vampire] The stasis cannon is also adaptable and can be upgraded to perform additional functions, however its use can be a potential hazard to the Vampire. As well, while normally piloted by a single individual, the Vampire can be fitted with both one and two-man crew pods. Halo Wars An excellent anti-air unit, the Vampire boasts high firepower against aircraft, but it is not as adept at defeating ground units, limiting its tactical ground support usefulness. It is not as fast as the Banshee, but it is considerably more resistant to damage. Due to its heavy needler turret and wing-mounted plasma cannons, it is able to engage multiple targets at the same time. Its turret can turn and keep shooting at flanking enemy aircraft, making them ideal for hit-and-run attacks against enemy aircraft.http://www.gametrailers.com/player/44709.html When upgraded it becomes even deadlier, being able to regenerate its health once the Stasis Drain is researched, and making drained units explode with the Stasis Bomb. While its stasis ability is in effect, the Vampire's heavy needler is disabled. It is extremely effective against Hornets, Hawks and Vultures. However it can easily be shot down by Wolverines or by Marines' rocket launchers. It is also capable of being hijacked by Spartans. It is very useful as an escort, as it can clear the skies of any incoming hostile aircraft, but may need an escort of its own to protect it from enemy ground-based anti-air units. Resources: 250 Minimum Tech Level: 2 Population Count: 2 Upgrades: *''Stasis Drain'': Allows the Vampire to regenerate itself when using the Stasis Drain (Y ability) against enemy airborne units draining their health. *''Stasis Bomb'': Drained aircraft no longer crash to the ground but explode causing large area of effect damage. Trivia *The stasis ability can affect the Prophet of Regret if he is upgraded with flight capability. It prevents him from attacking and calling down cleansing beam strikes. *This craft greatly resembles the Protoss Corsair from StarCraft I and StarCraft: Broodwar, both in appearance and in role. *Like most Covenant vehicle and craft, the Vampire is named after a supernatural entity. The Vampire's name reflects its ability to drain its enemies' energy, much like the mythical vampire does to a creature's blood. Gallery 96853 Covenant Invasion Vampire.jpg|The Megabloks set of the Vampire (the toy version's cockpit is in the heavy needler instead of the wings) Halo_Wars_Vampire_01.jpg|3 vampires in Arcadia. Appearances *''Halo Wars'' Sources zh:29型近距离空中支援战斗机 ru:Тип_29_"Вампир" Category:Halo Wars Category:Covenant Aircraft Category:Single Pilot Craft